


秘密

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys





	秘密

拉达曼迪斯,也叫拉达，现在在一家颇有名气的艺术类大学学画画。

拉达是从英国一个讲究的家庭逃出来的。当年，为了“学法律还是学画画”，他和家里大吵一架，还动了手。然后就拿一个破书包装了几件换洗衣服和几百块钱从后窗户跳出来，纵穿整个英国到了现在的大学，竟然被录取。之后，他就靠奖学金、洗盘子、助教、杂志插图养活自己。住在便宜的学生宿舍，日子也过得去。

然而，他的室友，米诺斯让拉达有些不知所措。

按理说，米诺斯的经历和他很相似，只不过米诺斯是因为本人软硬不吃最后取得最终胜利，被他们家送来的。

让拉达不知所措的原因是，拉达是同性恋。这也是他和家里闹翻的原因之一。

拉达现在的大学，风气比他念的贵族高中开放得多。只要摆出米开朗基罗的名字，包反对派闭嘴。所以，同性恋我行我素，反对派肆无忌惮，也算学校一景。一切都有些特意地彰显。不过在两者之间，也是存在过渡的。用拉达的话说，“该死的暧昧主义者”。

很不幸。米诺斯就是一个该死的暧昧主义者。

更不幸的是，米诺斯刚好是拉达最喜欢的类型。

米诺斯刚搬进来的时候拉达也试过发展进一步关系。但是拉达只身闯荡江湖的勇气在感情上却不知道跑到什么地方去了。拉达害怕，当然不是社会舆论，而是米诺斯冷冷的眼神。

在米诺斯刚搬进来的时候这样的眼神拉达曾见过一次，并且永远也不想见第二次。

那时拉达正抱着画册找灵感，米诺斯懒洋洋地挤进拉达坐的单人沙发里，靠在拉达身上问：“拉达，你觉得同性恋是不是有毛病？”拉达一惊。

反对派，这是第一个跳进拉达脑袋里的词。

“拉达？”米诺斯推推他。米诺斯的手刚碰到肩膀，拉达一下推开他跳起来。画册啪地一声掉在地上，声音大得惊人。有那么一阵，屋里只能听见风吹动纸张发出的让人心烦的枯燥声响。

拉达看见米诺斯躺在沙发上，冷笑着看着自己，听见米诺斯说：“你是不是也觉得，同性恋根本就是精神病？”拉达曼迪斯，我知道你是同性恋，你这个变态。一瞬间，拉达听成了这样的意思。

在他反应过来之前他已经和米诺斯拳脚相加了。

最后两人都累得只有站着的力气，也辨不出谁输谁赢。米诺斯看了拉达一眼，好像他根本不存在。甚至回房间的时候，米诺斯都没有把门狠狠地甩上。

之后，两人之间可以说是出现了不打不相识的友谊了吧。但两人都很谨慎地不越雷池一步。喜欢玩暧昧的人和拿他没办法的朋友，表面上是这样过着日子。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

人不断追求理智，但最终只证明了自己是感情的奴隶。

拉达知道米诺斯是个暧昧主义者，也知道米诺斯很可能是个反对派，但这些不能不让他对米诺斯有感觉。

虽然不是无数次，但拉达的确想过，抱着米诺斯是什么感觉。也许米诺斯像大理石的雕像，微凉但诱人；也许像白巧克力，本身会散发有甜味的热度；也许像威士忌，旁若无人地流走，留下温暖的错觉。

学画画的拉达有个优势：他可以在纸上画出不那么远离想象的米诺斯。说实话那本素描簿是拉达的耻辱和痛苦。不只一次，拉达决心把它烧了。可是，伸出去的手怎么也不想点着打火机。拉达也决心把它放在箱子里一个隐蔽的角落，再也不想起它，期待几件衣服和几本杂志就能压制住他不可告人的欲望。然而拉达总控制不住把它翻出来，添上一两幅新的。

被压抑的欲望会产生邪念。古人的话确实。

拉达怀疑自己是否已经开始憎恨米诺斯：米诺斯苍白的身体上遍布着红色的血和青紫的伤痕，而拉达在旁边得意地欣赏米诺斯的痛苦，这样的场景也出现过。可拉达呀，是舍不得米诺斯的。拉达不忍心看到米诺斯痛苦，哪怕是想象中的，哪怕是纸上的。

有时米诺斯暧昧的举动让拉达感到幸福，这时拉达会用简单的、轻描淡写的线条描画。纸上的米诺斯就像用风、水、幸福和尘埃组成，一次呼吸就能让他消失。有时米诺斯漫不经心的举动让拉达痛苦不堪，这时纸上的米诺斯就被零乱粗重的线条和阴影包围，像铅水、火碳、岩石和铁铸成的魔鬼的诱惑，不论如何挣扎最终只能沉沦。

其实，相比之下，米诺斯的暧昧才更让拉达痛苦：米诺斯因为信任拉达而做出的，暧昧而不自觉的亲近，让拉达觉得仿佛他们已经相爱并且一起生活了很久，也让拉达明白信任的根源是不在乎。

拉达不知道自己和米诺斯能做多久的朋友。有了钱就赶快搬出去吧，拉达这么想。

有一天晚上，月亮出来得晚。拉达看到它的时候，它还残存着些许红色。像岩浆和水银混合起来，滴在寒冷彻骨的深蓝色夜空里，熔化了所有的星星，直到天空里只有它。云层在旁边窥伺，不时试探着，等待时机。

这样的月亮让人发疯。

这样的月亮下拉达梦见了米诺斯。

并不是单纯的交合。而是梦见米诺斯像平常一样穿着休闲装，趴在拉达腿上喝红茶。唯一和平常不同的是他们在讨论婚礼——拉达和米诺斯的。有很多琐碎的事情，食物、酒水、客人名单……拉达在梦里是很烦的：他一向不喜欢太繁琐的东西。但是为了米诺斯。

月亮完全被云遮住的时候拉达醒了，恍惚分不清到底什么是梦境——红茶香还是眼前似乎深不见底又不可捉摸的黑暗。

好像月亮没有了，好像全世界都暗下来了，好像人类还没有掌握火的秘密。这样的黑暗是安全的，狼就是在这样的保护下对着月亮倾诉。

被厚重的黑暗包裹着，拉达感觉温暖而安全，心被一种有质量的、有温度的、微酸的液体充满。这些液体渐渐湿润了拉达黄玉色的眼睛。

只有现在他可以安全地承认，他是爱着米诺斯。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

拉达事业的起步来得突然。面对一下到手的这么多钱，拉达想的第一件事就是可以付下一栋小户型的首期。

知道拉达就要搬走的消息，米诺斯看起来有些惆怅——毕竟一起住了这么长时间。但是，按照拉达学校的惯例，学生有点小名之后都要自己出去找套房子。米诺斯是例外：已经小有名气的他仍然住在学生宿舍，发展得不错，也没搬出去。

也许是为了留个纪念吧，米诺斯主动来帮拉达收拾房间。

家具很简单——一张行军床，一个装衣服的箱子。主要工作就是把拉达的画册、素描簿、草稿、半成品什么的分类收起来。米诺斯一边收拾，一边随手翻翻看看，抽空说几句不中听的评语。

天气不错，云结成一块块的，迅捷地滑过天空。屋里忽明忽暗，光线抖动着，画上的线条给人运动的错觉。气氛并不像离别，到像年末大扫除。也好，拉达想，就这样结束吧。

拉达半跪在地上整理一叠旧杂志。他背后米诺斯漫不经心又有些好奇地拿起一本素描簿：“拉达，这个本真旧，什么时候……”奇怪米诺斯为什么不出声了，拉达回头，瞬间光线的遮挡没有了，房间里一片灿烂，拉达被晃得头晕。他看见米诺斯手里翻开的正是他最不可见人的秘密。

“画得还行，是不是？”和小说里写的一样，拉达觉得自己的力气都离开了身体，就从半跪改成坐在地上。他抬头看着米诺斯。既然已经结束，我也不必在乎了。那么就开玩笑吧，反正本来也不是什么。

“拉达。”米诺斯把本子掷在拉达身边，然后跨坐在拉达伸直的腿上，轻吻着他的唇，也没有拒绝拉达伸进他衬衣的手指。唇舌交缠间米诺斯含糊地说：“拉达……我的身材比你画得好得多吧……”

————The End————


End file.
